The Lost Memory of the Dragon
by Magnolia Dragon
Summary: Issei met Akeno before the events of DxD, but can't remember. Asia finds Issei and becomes his sister? Come along and see how he survives an ordeal with the girls and some... Less perverted Issei, OP Issei. Issei x Akeno x Harem. Akeno as main girl. Raynare is good? How? Rated M for strong swearing, grafic gore and suggestive themes. NO LEMONS! Sorry.
1. Welcome to Kouo and the Gremory peerage

**Hii, first High school DxD fanfic.**

**Hope you like it, it has some elements of other fanfics, but it's not a crossover.**

**"Hi" -speech**

**'_Hi' -thoughts_**

**{I am Draig.} -Draig talking**

**{[Sorry]} - Draig thinking**

**«Albion» - Albion Talking**

**« [Tell him] » - Albion thinking**

**I don't own High school DxD**

~DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxDDxD DxD DxD

This is the life of a 17 year old boy. His name is Hyoudou Issei, he's a dragon. Now, he is capable of turning into a dragon, but refrains from it, he dislikes the attention it brings him and the work required to return to normal. Although he has two Sacred Gears, he can't remember them. Why is that? You may be asking yourselves that, so let me tell you the story.

DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD

**~10 years to the past~**

**(3d person pov)**

Issei is walking around town with his parents. After an hour of walking, his parents decide to go to a nearby shrine so their boy can meet some friends his age. After the long climb to the shrine, they are greeted by Baraquiel.

"Ahh, so nice to see you again. What brings you here?"

"Baraquiel, we brought Issei with us so he can meet Akeno and get some friends his age." Issei's mother says.

"Ahh, what a wonderful idea! Akeno has been lonely recently and I was starting to get worried about her. This can help her be more open to other people. Allow me to bring her."

After this, he goes in to the shrine. Minutes later, he comes out with his wife and Akeno. She has violet eyes, pale white skin and jet black hair that reaches her back.

"Akeno dear, there is someone I want you to meet." Baraquiel said to his daughter.

"..." was the little girl's response while hiding behind her mother's leg.

"Go on dear, don't be shy. Say hi." Akeno's mom tells her.

"...Mmm...Hi, I-'m A-Akeno Him-mejima, n-nice to m-meet you..."

The boy smiles greatly and replies: "Hi, I'm Hyoudou Issei, hope we can be friends."

Akeno is taken aback by his greeting._ 'Does he know what I am...No, if he knew, he wouldn't be this nice...'_ Akeno thinks to herself. "Go on Akeno dear, play with Issei, but don't go too far away, ok?" Her mother tells her. "O-ok..." Both kids run off and after some time, Akeno starts to think that Issei is a nice person.

Meanwhile their parents are talking: "Baraquiel, can I ask you for a favor?" Issei's mother asks.

"Sure, what do you need?" he asks.

"Can you look after Issei for a week? We need to go out of town and we don't want for our son to be alone."

The man ponders for some time*grins* and answers: "Sure, Issei can stay. Akeno might like it."

"Thank you. We will bring him tomorrow and give you some money for your troubles."

"Ok, but the money is not necessary, I am more than happy to lend a hand to my friends."

"Thank you." Issei's father says and stands up. " We will take our leave now. Take care Baraquiel."

"You to my friend." With that they step out of the shrine and call the kids. Both of them arrive sweaty and with huge grins on their faces, Baraquiel thinks_ 'Thank goodness she's happy.'_

"Daddy, Daddy! Look, I'm now friends with Issei" Akeno said with a smile.

"Wow, that's great sweetie." Her father said with a happy tone.

"Is that true Issei?" his parents ask to which they receive a hearty nod. " Good, now Issei, say goodbye to your new friend Akeno, It's time to go."

The expression on the boy turns to a sad one, and the little girl looks depressed. Issei then talks in a sad tone "Bye Akeno..." "Yeah..." was her response. Then to everyone's surprise, but mostly to the boy, she glomps him and hugs him tightly. Then she whispers "Please come back again, I had so much fun playing with you. You are my only friend, thank you." After that she gives him a kiss on the cheek, and leaves, with a slightly red face.

"..." was all he could muster to say while his face was as red as a tomato. Inside his heart, he felt sad because she didn't' t have friends except him, but was happy because he had made her smile. They all leave and arrive home. He goes to his room and thinks about his day, but mostly about the girl he met today._ 'What pretty eyes she has and her lips felt so soft...'_ moments later he realizes what he thought and blushes slightly._ 'What the hell is wrong with me!? I just met her...I can't like her, can I?!'. _With the thought of maybe, just maybe having a crush on the pretty shrine girl known as Akeno, he drifts into slumber.

**~Some tome after Issei left at Akeno's room~**

The violet eyed girl is laying on her bed crying. The reason of this, the thought that her new friend might reject her because she is a fallen angel. Truth be told, she is a human/fallen angel hybrid and that has caused her much grief. But then thoughts of Issei came to her mind. How he made her smile truthfully for the first time in weeks. Her mind was conflicted. One part believed he would reject her, but another part told her that he would accept her. The thought of telling him came to mind, but her fear of losing her only friend made her decide not to tell him. Slowly, sleepiness was consuming her and she gave in. Her face showed sadness.

~**The next day~**

Issei arrived with his parents at the Himejima shrine. Akeno was in her shrine maiden outfit( or miko outfit consisting of a white blouse and a red skirt) helping her mom when she noticed someone climbing the hill to the shrine.

Soon Issei was screaming "HIII AKENO!" Akeno heard him and smiled. When he arrived, he called her and she came running to him and glomped him again. "Good morning Issei-kun." she said with a cheery expression.

"Morning Akeno." he said while a small tint of pink on his face. She noticed and looked away, with pink cheeks. "Come on Akeno, let's play.". Issei says while pulling her.

"Ok." she said. "Wait, I'm helping my mom with shrine duties today..."

"It's ok dear, run along now and have fun." Akeno's mom Shura tells her.

With this both left. Issei's mom hands her a bag and says "Thanks again for taking care of Issei, Shura."

"No problem. Besides, now Akeno has someone to play with." Shura says while smiling.

After another thank you, she hands Shura some money and leaves.

After a full day of having fun, and getting to know each other better(she didn't tell him about being a fallen angel, and no, it's not 'that' kind of getting to know each other), they head to the shrine. Since it's getting late, Akeno asks her mother "Mom, where are Issei's parents? Isn't it getting late?"

She smiles widely and answers "They left and asked us if Issei could stay for the week."

Akeno's eyes are as big as saucers and she smiles."Really?" the surprise in her voice is evident.

"Yeah. He will sleep in the room next to yours. Now go and bathe, it's almost time for bed." "Ok!" was the little girl's response.

When she returned from her bath, Issei said "Good night Akeno..." hugged her and proceeded to the bath. She smiles and goes to her room. She's happy because he hugged her, but remembers her dilemma and starts to cry softly so Issei doesn't listen to her.

The next day Issei would greet her and she'd look at him with sadness, but instantly change to happiness because Issei was with her.

'_What's wrong with Akeno? She looked sad for a second...and why was she crying?'_. His head was filled with these thoughts. while eating breakfast. Most of the week passed the same, in the morning, he would greet her, and she looked at him with sadness, the smell of tears heavy on her, and then smile with happiness.

That worried him. After breakfast they would play and have fun all day. Moments in the day she looked at him sadly, without him noticing, and soon change to happiness because he was playing with her.

On Friday, he got tired and woke up early. He was decided to find out why she was sad and crying.

He walked silently to Akeno's room and opened the door silently, only enough to get a peek at the room. He saw her and smiled, but then he got startled. He saw that she had taken out some wings, they looked like angel wings but where pitch black, and then it came to him._ 'She's scared that I will reject her because of her wings. I think that they are kind of cute...What the hell...If I show her my wings, she might open up about hers and show me. Yeah, that's what I'll do.'_ He then went to his room. After the morning routine, They headed out to play and he told her that he wanted to go to their hiding spot in the forest.

She was skeptical at first, but said yes and both headed to their spot.

"Akeno, I want to tell you something..." "What is it Issei-kun?" "Well, I really just want to show you something. Will you still be my friend?" "Of course, silly Issei-kun." "Ok"

With this, he stepped back and unfolded his wings. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. His wings where red, and looked like they were made of leather.

"What are those wings of?" She asked out of curiosity.

"These are my dragon wings, I am a Dragon."

"!" was her response.

He continued "As a dragon, I have enhanced senses...can I ask you something?" "Sure Issei-kun." "...mmmm...Akeno-chan, why have you been crying all week and why when you wake up you look at me with sadness?"

"!...Issei-kun...what do you think of fallen angels?" "Mmmm...Don't know, why do you ask?" He already knew where she was going, but decided to act like he didn't knew. "Well...because...because of this." She pulled out her wings and he made a shocked face. She looked down in shame and expected to be rejected, but something happened, something she didn't expect. He hugged her and said while stoking her back soothingly "I don't know, but I think that Akeno is Akeno no matter if she is a fallen angel or not. Besides these wings are very pretty.".

She blushed, then smiled and cried tears of joy on his shoulder. He panicked. She looked at him and smiled brightly. He calmed down, then he released her from the embrace and started to feel her wings. She was shocked at first, but relaxed in his touch and smiled. _'He accepted me! I was wrong... He called me -chan!...He thinks that my wings are pretty!' ._ She smiled while thinking this.

Soon her moment was over.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in." A man said. Akeno got scared, she knew that the man was a fallen angel. "Akeno, leave. My business is with the boy." He commanded in a creepy voice while holding a light spear in his hand.

Issei stood in front of Akeno and said "She will not leave. Now tell me your business." The boy said scared, but strong. The man comes near him and grabs Akeno. He then throws her to a tree and says "Obey me Akeno, or the little boy gets it!"

She panics and starts to leave, but Issei grabs her arm and sais "She's not leaving. Now speak!" "Well?" The man asks her and she pulls courage to speak "I'm...not leaving my friend..." This angers the man and he slaps her to a tree "You insolent brat! I'll punish you for disobeying me..." Issei stands in front of an unconscious Akeno.

{Can you hear me boy?}

_'Who are you?'_

{I am the dragon that resides within you. Do you want power to protect your friend?}

_'Yes I do.'_

{Then you have to do what I'm about to tell you, but you may regret this. Are you sure you are up for this?}

_'Of course, if it means saving Akeno, it will definately be worth it.'_

{Jajaja, amusing. This is what you have to do...}

The mysterious voice tells him what to do, and he does it. While the conversation happened the man grabs Akeno by her hair and starts to slap her.

Issei gets furious and he punches him in the gut. The man releases Akeno and Issei places her on the floor near a tree. The man looks at Issei and gets a surprise. He has two Sacred Gears on him, a Twice Critical and a Half Divider (you all know what the Twice Critical looks like. The Half Divider looks like a Twice Critical but is White in color and has a purple gem in the center and has blue accents.) also the boy has dragon like scales covering his arms, legs, and face. Slowly fire starts to appear on the boy and the man takes a few steps back 'Just how strong is this kid?' he thought.

Akeno wakes up and catches a glimpse of her friend. She is scared, but relieved. _'He got angry because I got hut...'_

Issei races towards the man and punches him in the side, the man tries to punch him in the gut, but misses. Issei then does a roundhouse kick to the man's face. The older one stumbles and Issei jumps in the air and prepares a falling punch, but the man rolls to his side and Issei misses. He prepares to throw a haymaker punch at the older man, but then he pulls out a light spear and hits him on a leg. Issei whales out in pain and Akeno in the verge of crying.

"Jajajaj. Just like your dad, always protecting the people important to him. Too bad that you will never see them again. Yeah, that's right, I killed them both! Your mother was crying over him. Then I raped her and killed her!" Something broke inside of him. His rage boils over to new heights. He starts transforming and tuns into a dragon. The man is shocked at what he sees. I front of him is a very pissed western dragon that has a red face, green slited eyes with purple accents, with the sides of the face and the eye area white with blue outlines, red torso and legs with yellow spikes, white underbelly with blue lines and a black tail with gold accents.

He then starts to fire light spears at him, but the dragon won't go down, he simply shrugs off the light spears. Then he sees Akeno and fires a spear at her. Issei sees this and gets in the path, receiving the spear on his underbelly. Akeno is crying as the dragon falls to the ground next to her and looks at her with a pained expression.

She cries on him and hears "Now to kill the insolent brat. Step aside Akeno!" "Noo! Please don't kill him. I will go with you, but please spare his life." "You know that I can't do that. He has seen too much." "What if I erase his memories? Will you spare him then?" "Yes, but only if you erase his memories." "O-ok...I'll do it." The dragon looked at her with pleading eyes, asking her not to do it, and saw tears run down her face. He lifted his head and closed his eyes, a tear running down his dragon face and she proceeded to erase his memory.

He layed there unconscious after the procedure. She stood up, tears falling down her cheeks and went with the man. He spared the dragon and left. He abused her(hitting her and marking her with different items) and when he was done he returned her to Baraquiel. Akeno asked the man before he left to take Issei and get him to Europe, away from her, because if he saw her again he could recover his memories. The man agreed and took him as requested by Akeno. She then went to her room and cried for days without end. She led a sad and meaningless life after that.

DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD

After he woke up, he found himself at a strange place. He wandered for a while, not knowing even his name. He arrived at a church and a blonde girl found him outside. She took him in and her parents adopted him. The Dragon inside his Sacred Gear appeared himself to Asia Argento the night she found him and told her that the boy was called Issei Hyoudou. She named the boy thanks to her dream and he found a home.

Even when he knew that she was not his sister, he wanted to believe that she was. She would call him 'stepbrother', but he would get sad because of it. He told her that he wanted her to call him brother and she agreed, calling him Issei-nii, and he called her Asia-nee. Years later, the church took the girl because of her healing abilities. He went with her, promising her parents that he would protect her.

He met with Archangel Michael and the Seraph asked for his help. Michael wanted someone not affiliated with the three factions to help guard the cease fire talks between the factions, and asked him because of his hand to hand combat ability. As a reward for his services, Michael gave him the Dragonslayer Ascalon. Being a Dragonslayer, its aura hurt Issei and Michael placed a spell on the holy sword to make it safe to be wielded by him.

One night Asia found someone badly hurt and she healed him. Later on, she found out that he was a devil and she was called a witch and classified as a heretic. Issei was enraged at the church, but Asia told him that there was nothing he could do. He calmed down and started looking for a way to support himself and Asia because the church kicked them out.

When he was 15, he regained part of his memory, the part that he lived in Japan, that he had fire magic, and that he was a dragon. He remembered how to transform and he decided that he wanted to return to Japan. Asia said that she wanted to se Issei-nii's hometown and he was happy.

They arrived there and with the money he got being a street performer(he did fire tricks thanks to his magic) he bought an apartment. Soon, Issei started to hear the voice again.

{Boy, can you hear me?}

_'Yeah, I can hear you.'_

{My name is Draig, I am the dragon that resides within you.}

_'I'm Hyoudou Issei, what do you want?'_

{Worry not boy, I am here because I wish to talk with you. }

_'What do you wish to talk about?'_

{The girl that lives with you is your sister, correct?}

He receives a nod.

{Do you wish to protect her?}

Again he nods.

{Then listen carefully. I am about to show you magic. Dragonslayer magic to be precise. It will take you a year to master what I'm about to teach you, are you willing to learn?}

_'Yes, if it means being able to protect her, then yes.'_

{Hahahaha, you are amusing boy. I will not only teach you my magic, I will teach you all Dragonslayer magics. When you master my magic, you will be able to control eight elements: Fire, Wind, Iron, Thunder, Poison, Sound, Light, and Shadow. Tell me one thing boy, do you want power?}

_'Yes, but only enough to protect my sister.'_

{Jaja, you are an interesting one. Most people want my power to be higher on society, but you want it to protect someone you love. You amaze me. We will begin your training tomorrow.}

_'Will I be able to master your magic in a year?'_

{ Worry not, I have prepared for that. I created a pocket in space that allows me to train you for what seems like months, but only a day will pass in your world.}

_'Ok. Before you go, can I ask you a question?_

{ Shoot boy, what do you wish to know? }

_'Will you teach me how to fight in my dragon form?_

{ Yes boy, I will teach you. I will also teach you a form called chibbi dragon form. It will allow you to get used to your dragon form. You will also meet a friend of mine that will help you with your training.}

_'Ok.'_

After he was done, he smiled, but only briefly. Draig notices this.

{ Is there something bothering you boy?}

_'Well, I've been having a dream for some time now. It's about a girl with violet eyes. Her mother tells her not to be shy and say hi. After that, the world goes mute. She tells me her name, buy I can't hear her. I try to talk but I can't. Then I appear in the forest and the girl is unconscious near a tree. A boy steps in front of her and tries to protect her. He looks scary. Then the man starts beating the girl and he transforms into a scary dragon. The man shoots spears that appear to be made of light and impale the boy. Then, a spear is going for the girl and the dragon gets in the way of the spear and takes it in the underbelly. Then I wake up. Do you know what it means?_

{[ He's starting to remember, but in dreams. I can't tell him. I promised the girl that I wouldn't do it. I feel bad about lying to him, but I made a promise and I must keep it.] That is a...strange dream, but no, I don't know the meaning of it.}

_'Ahh, ok. I'm feeling sleepy so I will hit the hay. See you later.'_

{ Ahh, ok...later...}

_'Good night.'_

After that, the boy succumbs to slumber, dreaming again about the violet eyed girl.

**Present~**

It is summer break. Only a week until school starts. Asia had started school a year before because Issei wanted for Asia to have friends.

{Boy, I believe you are ready. I will call you to the pocket in the void to test you. Albion will be there as well. We will see if your training paid off.}

"Ok."

Moments later he vanished from the house and appeared in the pocket.

«Issei, as the final test, you will fight both the Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon. Meaning you will fight me and Draig. Show us what you got.»

In front of Issei, a white dragon appears, and behind him a red dragon appears.

{Ready boy? We won't go easy on you.}

"I am ready as I'll ever be." With this both dragons charge at him. He dodges the white one and blocks the red one, then he lights himself on fire. Using his magic, he punches the red dragon and kicks the white one.

Soon, the fire dies and electricity covers the boy's body. He fires a barrage of thunder to both dragons, but they dismiss the damage. After that he summons his Iron Mail and charges at the two dragons. He punches and kicks both of them while they try to stomp him. He weaves in between them and releases his poison roar, causing both dragons to flap their wings to repel the poison. He releases a high pitched screech that disorients both dragons and he changes into shadows, disappearing from their view.

He appears under Albion and uses his shadow powers to strike his neck. Draig fires his breath at him, but he vanishes again through the shadows. He appears behind Draig and charges his light magic, and fires what looks like a laser, the White Dragon's Roar. He stands in front of the two dragons panting a bit, because of the strenuous fight, and charges at them again. The fight goes on for a few hours. Both dragons stop their assault.

«He has become strong Draig. You taught him well.[And to think that this boy at such a young age learned all of the Dragonslayer magics.]»

{[His abilities have improved greatly. Sadly, if he doesn't use more than one element, he'll lose.] Boy, we dragons are impervious to elemental magic. Sure your magic packs a wallop because it's Dragonslayer magic, but you need to think outside the box. You know why the battles between me and Albion where so gruesome? It was because we where opposites, he harmed me badly and I responded the same way. If you use one element at a time, you will get yourself killed.

You have to use multiple elements to take advantage of your magic. I want you to paralyze me. My scales are immune to elemental attacks, but there is a way. Combine elements in a fight and you can paralyze me. Try it.}

Issei thinks it for some time, his flames die down and he calms himself. Then he covers his body with Iron Mail, Iron Dragonslayer Defensive magic and summons lightning. He charges at Draig and turns his hand into a sword.

He directs the lightning to the sword and plunges it in the side of Draig. Lightning soon covers his body as he becomes paralyzed. {Good, you catch on quickly. I'm impressed. Boy...you passed the test. Congratulations.}

Draig destroys the physical body and appears in astral form.

{The test has drained me. I will rest for two weeks with Albion and call you when we recover. Take care.}

**~A week after the test. The first day of school.~**

Issei wakes up to the smell of food. The boy has a ripped body, brown hair and eyes, weighs 225 pounds and measures 5' 11", and has no other friends besides Asia. He changes to his Kuou uniform and heads to the dining room.

"Good morning Issei-nii."Asia greets him.

"Ohayo Asia-nee." he responds.

Both sit down at the table and start to eat breakfast. After a while he starts "Asia, please don't use my last name at school. I want you to have a normal life and have friends. I don't mind anything else, but don't use my last name, ok?"

"Fine Issei -nii, but you have to sleep with me in your chibbi dragon form." She says.

He's between a wall and a hard place. He likes to sleep with her in chibbi form because she pets him, but he doesn't want to do anything that would seem weird with his sister.

*sigh*"Fine. but only one week."

She grins and they finish their breakfast. Both head to school while she clings to his arm. When they reach the gates, many girls start to whisper to each other, but thanks to his enhanced senses, he hears everything. Most of the girls are jealous at Asia because they think that Issei is her boyfriend. The males at the school curse Issei for having a cute bishojo clinging to his arm.

Soon classes start and he waits to be called by the teacher. When he enters the room, he presents himself "Hi, my name is Hyoudou Issei, please take care of me."

Some of the girls blush and the males glare daggers at him. He notices the gaze of two bishojo's. One of them is a crimson haired beauty and the other one has jet black hair, and is equally beautiful. He sits at the end of the classroom and listens. Classes pass as normal and when lunch beak comes, his chair is swarmed by students.

"Are you going out with Asia-chan?" "Where are you from?" "Are you single?" "You're hot." These are some of the girl's comments. Soon some girls ask "What is your relationship with Asia-chan?"

"We're just childhood friends." Issei answers. "EHHHH?" The girls say.

The girls stare at me in shock and Asia arrives.

"Issei -san, here's your bento." Asia hands me a very large box. Everyone stares at my lunch, it's enough to feed half of the class. After school ends, Issei walks around campus, alone, because Asia went with some friends somewhere. Soon two guys come to him ""You...WHAT IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH ASIA-CHAN?""

*sigh* "She's my childhood friend." Issei says.

"EHHHH?!" both perverts say "Please present us to her! My name is Motohama and my friend here is Matsuda."

"Sorry, I don't think she'd enjoy the company of perverts. Besides I dislike perverts." Issei tells them coldly and walks away from the duo, feeling like in need of a nap.

He finds a tree and climbs it, then he lays his back on the trunk, his back facing the old school building and falls asleep.

**~Inside the Old School Building.~**

A gorgeous bishojo with a buxom figure prepares a chess game for the prez of the club. She has jet black hair that reaches her ankles held up with an orange ribbon, violet eyes, pale white skin and a body that would please any pervert in his fantasies.

Then there's Rias Gremory, another bishojo with a buxom figure. She has crimson red hair that reaches her mid-thighs, white skin, light blue-green eyes and she's the bucho(prez) of the Occult Research Club.

After less than ten moves, she declares "Checkmate"

"Ara ara, done so fast, bucho?" the black haired bishojo asks absentmindedly.

"Yes, next time make me a harder challenge, ok Akeno?"

"..."

"Akeno..."

Still no answer.

"Akeno!" This startles the black haired beauty "Hai...bucho..."

"Are you ok?" Rias asks.

"...Hai bucho..." the black haired beauty responds a bit crestfallen.

"Is this about the boy you told me?" Rias asks her.

"H-hai..." Akeno replies with a monotonous tone.

"Mmm...Akeno, please don't beat yourself up with it. You did that to save his life. I am sure that he's looking for you, he is your friend."

"No. He's not looking for me." Akeno speaks monotonously."I had to erase his memory of me and asked for him to be moved to Europe. If he stayed he would have died."

Rias looks at her with sadness. "…Go rest Akeno. I will bring you your homework from school tomorrow." "Hai..." was her reply as she left.

Rias was sad. She knew that this boy was someone special to her friend. Every year near Akeno's birthday, she would get depressed and get distracted easily. She knew a lot about this special boy, but she didn't know his name. She walked to the open window and gazes at the distance.

Soon something catches her attention, a boy is sleeping in a tree near her window. He looks peaceful and nice. She decides to call him but he doesn't answer. She then calls Kiba Yuuto, a second year from class C.

"Hai Bucho?" The prince of Kuou asks

"Who's that boy over there?" she asks while motioning to the boy in the tree.

"Ahh, that's...Hyoudou Issei, third year class A." The Prince says while gazing out the window.

"Mmmm...silly me. He's in my class."

"Why the interest bucho?" "Ohh, it's just that I have a feeling about him." "Do you want me to look into him?" "Yes, and have Koneko follow him after school."

"Hai bucho." With this Kiba leaves.

**~Later~**

Issei is walking home from school, then someone calls him.

"Ano, are you Hyoudou Issei from Kuou Academy?" A cute girl with black hair that reaches her thighs, the body of a model and wine red eyes asks. Her attire consists of a red button down shirt with a black skirt that reaches her mid thighs and a black blazer that has embroided in gold a "P" near the right side of the chest.

"Hai?" he asks a bit surprised.

The girl stares at him and blushes. "Ano, It's just that I have seen you pass here many times and...well...I was wondering...Are you going out with someone?"

"Ehhhh!? No..."

"What a relief!...Will you go out with me!?"

"?!...Mmmm...Sure, what's your name?"

"Yumma, Yuuma Amano."

"May I ask why Yuuma-chan?"

"Well, I have seen you walk around with the blonde girl that looks like your sister, you are very nice to her, and I want to be with someone as nice as you. Besides, I think that I...I love you..."

"Ahhh...ok."

After this, they trade phone numbers and e-mails, she leaves and Issei runs home. Unbeknown to him, a girl with white hair, hazel eyes and cat like hair pins watches him from a distance.

The girl then leaves, via a magic circle. She arrives at the old school building and meets with Rias.

"What did you see Koneko?" "As you suspected bucho, fallen angels are interested in him and sent a fallen angel to scout him." she said inexpressively.

"Mmmmm... keep an eye on him. Tell me if something happens"

"Hai bucho." she says with a neutral expression and leaves.

**~At Issei's house.~**

He hums happily while cooking. Soon Asia arrives and greets him "Good afternoon Issei-nii." She's beaming with joy. "Ohayo Asia-nee." She sees Issei cooking and humming a jumpy tune.

"Something happen while I was gone?" she asked. "Yeah, a girl asked me out."

"Whaaaa...what did you say?" "I said yes, I have a girlfriend now."

While they ate he told her what happened. She looked happy.

**~Next day~**

Classes went normally for Issei, except for the staring that he received from the black haired bishojo, which he thought that felt familiar but at the same time unnerving. After classes Issei met with Asia and told her to join a club. She decided for the swimming club and joined.

Since Issei wasn't a pervert, he told her that he would wait outside near the entrance. After half an hour, he started to feel like in need of a nap and layed there for his nap, but was interrupted by two guys talking somewhere "Motohama, Asia-chan looks so hot in her swimsuit, I wish I could grope her and feel her oppai." " Matsuda, that is a wonderful wish, her oppai must be firmer than the rest of the girls, and her bare oppai must be something to behold."

A vein popped on Issei's forehead. He decided to stand and go to the two perverts that dared have perverted dreams about his sister. He grabbed them by their collars "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" He had a creepy voice and his anger was getting the best of him. The place heated up and the two where sweating bullets "Hah, we were doing nothing." "Really? I would like to know what would happen if I gave you to the girls inside..." The two perverts were pale.

"Please don't hand us in. If you don't we will show you all the peeping places we have."

"You ass-wipes believe that I want to peep!? I won't forgive you peeping at Asia..." He calls the girls and two girls dressed in kendo outfits walked out of the place where the pool was and they got shocked. There, in front of them were the two perverts that peeped at them being held by an angry guy. The girls blushed at the sight of a ripped guy, but he said "Mind if I take these two perverts and teach them a lesson?"

More girls came out and so did Asia. She came to Issei, covered in a robe and placed a necklace around his neck. She then whispered "Be nice to them. Don't go overboard."

"Fine, I'll go easy on them, but I won't forget them for peeping at you." After this he left dragging the perverts. All the girls sighed dreamily at the thought of a guy beating the perverts.

"OMG, he's soo dreamy." Some of the girls said. Then they remembered that Asia arrived with him and decided to question her about it "Asia, are you going out with Issei-kun?" All the girls asked in unison.

"Whaaa... No! He's already going out with someone else." Asia responded.

"What?" "Damn." "Who's the daring bitch?" the girls commented. She knew she was going to have a long afternoon.

**~With Issei and the Perverted Duo~**

Issei cracked his knuckles while looking at the duo. They were scared shitless out of their pants. "Now I will ask some questions and you will answer me with the truth. If you don't, I will beat you until you pass out." He speaks in a near demonic voice "Now, are you two the ones following Asia after school?"

The duo look at each other and shake their heads negating it. Issei punches the building behind the duo and the fist leaves a crater on the concrete wall. The duo shit their pants and nod furiously. "Are you two the ones bothering Asia at gym class?"

The duo look at each other again and decide against lying, so they nod again. Issei turns his back, making it pop loudly and both perverts start to pray. Issei punches the wind out of the duo and leaves them be. "Thank you for your sincerity. If I ever catch you peeping at Asia again, say goodbye to your kids." With this he leaves.

On the window of the second floor, Rias observes that the boy leaves the dent in the wall. She smiles _'My suspicions about him were right...how I would love to invite him to my peerage...'_

**~Later~**

Issei is walking home alone when he receives a text message. He opens it and reads Dear Issei-kun, will you go on a date with me on Sunday? Yuuma

Sure, let's meet at the shopping mall at 2. Issei

He closes his phone and walks the rest of the way. (Just so you know the day is Wednesday)

He smells the air and senses a girl following him, but ignores her.

DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD

**~Friday~**

Issei is walking to school with Asia clinging to his arm. He looks at the Old School Building and notices a girl with jet black hair and violet eyes. He stops and stares at her.

"Issei-kun, is something wrong?" Asia asks. "No Asia, just saw a girl with violet eyes and black hair and I couldn't get the idea out of my head that she looked familiar."

Asia looks where Issei is looking "Ahh, that's Akeno-sempai, she's very nice, and she helped me with my math problem last year. She's also in the Occult Research Club.". After this, the girl disappears into the building.

The bell rings and both run to their classroom.

At lunch break, both the girl with crimson hair and the one with black hair are gone. Asia and Issei are eating lunch together and someone interrupts them.

"Hyoudou Issei?" a guy asks

"Yeah..."he responds

"Will you come with me? Someone wishes to talk to you, I'm Kiba Yuuto. Rias Gremory sent me." He starts to walk out of the classroom and gestures Issei to follow him.

**(first person pov)**

I grab Asia and bring her as well.

We arrive at the OCR building and enter. He knocks "Enter" A voice calls from the inside.

We enter and Rias is sitting behind her desk, flanked by Akeno. I stare at Akeno again. She looks sad, but smiles and I get out of my trance "May I ask why was I summoned here Rias-san?"

"We wanted to assess your threat level, that is all." Rias responds. "What are you?"

"Ahhh, don't worry, I am of no threat to you. I only wish live in peace. As to your question, I am a Youkai. Are you the head demon clan in town?" I say.

"Yes. Why is she here?" Rias asks gesturing to Asia.

"She's here because she controls my powers." I tell her in a matter of fact tone.

"?"

"Her magic suppresses my Youkai impulses and I can protect her this way. May I ask where is the one you sent to follow me?"

"Bucho, I sense something strange with him." A girl with white hair comes in.

"Ahh, the stalker gets a point for noticing. She can use senjutsu right? Is she a Nekomata?"

"Yes, to both. Now, how do you know this and what are you?" She sounded slightly annoyed.

"Fine, I know this because I can smell it, and I am a mystery class Youkai, a dragon."

Akeno's eyes turn to the size of saucers briefly and return to normal.

Rias notices this "Very well. That is all, thank you. Hope we can see each other again."

"Of course we will, see you on Monday Rias-san, Akeno-san. Let's go Asia." "Hai!" She says.

After we leave we head home.

**~With Rias and Akeno~**

"Do you by any chance know this man Akeno?"

"I don't know Bucho...he looks...familiar. Besides he wouldn't stop staring at me. Something about him...feels familiar..." Akeno drifts off.

"Is he the boy from 10 years ago?" Rias questions.

"I...don't know...bucho, I'd have to see his transformation." Akeno responds, while staring to the door he disappeared into.

Rias wonders _'She's hiding something, but what?'_

DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD

**~Sunday~**

Today is Issei's date with Yuuma and he's getting ready. He wears a red body hugging shirt that shows his ripped body, jeans and red converse. He says goodbye to Asia and heads to the mall. Its 1:35 and he arrives.

He decides to look at the stores for a bit and finds a pair of earrings that remind him of the girl in his dreams. He buys it and heads to the meeting place, where a girl hands him a pamphlet. He pockets it and waits. Yuuma arrives at the meeting place "Gomen, I couldn't find something nice to wear." She's panting lightly because of her running.

"It's ok, I just arrived here."Issei tells her. "You look great Yuuma-chan."

She hears his compliment and blushes at it. "Thank you Issei-kun."

She grabs his hand and directs him to the stores. They browse for clothes and after some time he decides to stop for a break. They head to a family restaurant and he orders her an ice cream and he gets himself an iced lemon tea. While eating, he couldn't stop staring at her face, which seemed permanently stained a light pink.

After the break, Issei heads to a store and gets Yumma a bracelet that matches her eyes. Later they head to a park while the sun is setting. She brushes her hand to his and he instantly grabs her hand. She blushes and looks down to the ground. She pulls him to a bench and both sit down "Issei-kun, I have to tell you something."

"What is it Yuuma-chan?"

"If I tell you, will you still be my boyfriend Issei-kun?" she looks like something is troubling her.

"Of course Yuuma-chan."

"Well...I'm not human, and I was sent to watch you. They told me you where dangerous and a cold blooded killer. They also told me to fake the relationship... but I can't! They warned me about falling for you, but I fell in love with you. This is not fake, it's my real feelings. They told me to kill you today, but you have shown me that life can be without fear and deception." She stands and bows deeply. She doesn't look up "I'm sorry for lying. Please let's start over. My name is Raynare, nice to meet you Issei-kun."

She expected that he would scream and yell at her, but he hugs her "It's ok Yuu-er Raynare-chan, I forgive you."

She cries into his shoulder and he strokes her back to soothe her pain.

"I'm a bit hurt that you lied to me, but I'm glad that you told me the truth. Come, I'll accompany you to your house."Issei tells her. "Let's have a date next week, ok?"

She nods weakly, but smiles.

On the way to her home, Raynare sobs softly on his shoulder while holding his arm.

Then, Issei senses something coming towards them at great speeds and he tackles Yuuma/Raynare to the ground. Where he was standing, a spear of light is stuck to the ground.

A man comes out of the darkness and says "Time to die boy. Raynare, leave."

Issei grabs her hand and she looks at Issei. "Nooo! I love him!" She screams while looking at the man. "Raynare, you dare disobey our master?" At this, the man extends his hand and she starts to scream in pain. "Kill the boy Raynare!"

Soon she releases him and transforms. She summons a light spear, but hesitates. "I can't do it Dounashiku!" "You will kill him Raynare!" Dounashiku's eyes shine and her eyes lose their shine. She summons a light spear and hesitates again. The man's eyes shine brighter and she raises her hand. Tears fall down her face as she raises the spear. She throws the spear and clips his shoulder. She then flees while crying. Dounashiku creates a light spear and stabs him in the chest "Nothing personal boy. You have something that is dangerous to us Fallen Angels. If you want to blame someone for this, blame God for putting a Sacred Gear in you." Dounashiku finishes his speech, leaving him there to die.

He ponders on his life "I wish that I could live, so that I could protect Asia better, see Raynare smile again, and find out who is the girl from my dreams." After he says that, the pamphlet shines and Rias appears. "Oh my, what happened?" She sees Issei and frowns. "Live only for my sake.". He dies. She then pulls out her evil pieces. She tries to revive him as a rook, but she can't. She notices that her rook and knight don't have enough power to revive him.

Then she sees her pawns. Four of them are mutation pieces and she decides to try one mutation pawn. Nothing, then two, three, four, but nothing. Then she gambles, putting all her pawns in him. The pieces shine and fly into Issei. She smiles, she will only have one pawn, but he must be very valuable because he consumed eight pawns and four of them where mutation pieces. She takes him to his home and leaves him in his room.

**~The next day~**

Issei feels like shit. He looks like he didn't sleep at all. The alarm sounds and he hits it, smashing it. He makes a mental note to buy a new one, gets dressed and heads to get breakfast. Asia hasn't arrived yet from her slumber party with her friends. He is happy for her, but sad because she's not here. He eats buttered toast and heads to school.

Nobody remembers his girlfriend and he's surprised. After school, he walks to the park and realizes that his date and girlfriend where not dreams. Soon a man appears "Damn kid, you are harder to kill than I thought.". Issei runs and the man chases him. The man then throws a light spear and hits him on the chest "Damn! Why does it hurt more now than when Yumma-chan did it?"

"That's because you are a devil, and light is poisonous to devils." The man said.

Rias appears via magic circle and shoots Destruction magic at the man's spear. Issei catches a glimpse of someone familiar "Rias-san…" and collapses unconscious. The man attacks Rias, but Koneko appears and deflects the light spear. Soon Akeno appears and throws thunder to the man "Ufufu" she giggles. He dodges "Ahh, if it isn't the Crimson Ruin Princess, I didn't know you were the leading inspector of this town. I believe that I have overstayed my welcome. Don't leave your servants unattended, I might send them to the other side on my afternoon stroll."

"Thanks for the warning Mr. Fallen Angel. If you try something like this again, I will kill you, without hesitation, where you stand."

"Hahahaha, later I will respond to that comment. I hope we don't meet again, and my name is Dounashiku."

And with that he left.

Akeno and Rias walk to Issei and frown.

"I was careless..." Rias said.

"Ara, he might die of his wounds bucho." Akeno said with sadness in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't let him die." Rias said.

**~The next day~**

Issei feels like a truck rammed him. The alarm doesn't sound because he broke it. He tries to move his left arm to rub his eyes, but he can't, although it's rather comfortable.

He gives it a tug, but it doesn't move. He tugs again and he feels like someone is tightening the grip on his arm. He moves his right hand to grab the blanket when he calls Draig.

_'Draig, Wake up!'_

{Boy, why do you wake me up so early in the morning?}

_'Draig, someone is in my bed. Pull out my sword from the pocket._

{Wait...What do you mean...Ahhhhhh...}

_'Draig, tell me! What happened last night!'_

{Seriously, you don't remember...Well, I'm leaving. Enjoy...*smirk*}

With this Draig retires to his slumber.

_'Wait! Draig! Don't leave!'_

Issei steels his nerves and moves the blanket, only to be surprised. He is greeted by a pair of rather large oppai while his arm is being used as a hugging pillow. He looks at the face of the culprit and sees a bundle of crimson red hair obstructing the view. She has his hand immobilized between her thighs (no, not there, her mid thigh) his arm in between her chest and her head is resting on his shoulder. He tugs his arm really hard and slips from her grasp, but falls to the ground. He sees the face and recognizes her.

_'What is Rias-sempai doing in my bed naked? Did I rape her?'_

While deep in thought, Rias stirs. She lets out a cute little yawn and stretches her arms over her head. Issei looks away.

"Good morning." she says. He turns around facing her and looks at her face.

"Whaaaa...Whaaat are y-you doing here Rias-s-san?!"

"I am Rias Gremory, I am your master."

"WHAAAATTTT..."

* * *

><p><strong>Wooop. MD here. Im alive! <strong>

**Expect updates from one to two weeks each. **

**Later.**


	2. Asia and the Dragon Awakening!

**Stratos263: Here's the next chapi for you, and for all of the followers of my story.**

"hi" -speech

'_Hi' -thoughts_

{I am Ddraig.} -Ddraig talking

{[Sorry]} - Ddraig thinking

«Albion» - Albion Talking

«[Tell him]» - Albion thinking

**Thank you all for your support on my story. Sorry for the delay, homework and tests have delayed my writing. Also, I have started to read the light novel. I will add elements from the novels.**

Please excuse my gramatical erros. I made this chapter on my cel.

I don't own High school DxD pr it's characters, only the plot changes

**DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD**

**Previously:**

_"Good morning." she says. He turns around facing her and looks at her face._

_"Whaaaa...Whaaat are you doing here Rias-s-san?!"_

_"I am Rias Gremory, I am your master."_

_"WHAAAATTTT..."_

**DxD DXD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD DxD**

Asia walks to Issei's room "Damn it Issei wake up, you overslept! It's the same thing every day...What the hell am I going to do with you..."

_'Crap, if Asia comes in and sees Rias on my bed, I won't hear the end of it!' _he thinks. "Wait. Asia I'm awake! I'll be right there!"_ 'Shit Shit Shit.'_

"Come on Issei, you say that every day, don't you think that I know when you're lying?" She retorts while still walking to his room.

"Ohh shit! Think of something..." he mutters. Then he trips on his blanket and an idea comes to his mind. He stands up, grabs his blanket and decides to cover Rias' indecency, but alas, he trips again falling on Rias pinning her hands to the bed. He is wide eyed at the very compromising position he is found, but then he pales because his room door is slammed open.

"Good morning Asia." Rias says smiling while under him.

Asia stares with a blank expression at Issei, who is pinning down Rias to the bed. "Issei...breakfast is ready...get ready for school...and head down..." Asia turns around and closes the door. Several moments later, a loud crash is heard outside, she fainted.

"Ufufu...This will be fun to explain." Rias said while trying to hold down a giggle. Issei had slid to the floor, laying there motionless while cursing his luck, meanwhile Rias makes no effort to cover up. "Ano...Rias-san, I can see..." "See what?" she asked curiously, with a smirk on her face. "I can see your chest..." he responded while still not looking."You can look as much as you like." she tells him. The boy whips his face to meet hers and stutters to respond but his mind can't produce a complete word. He slams his face to the floor "Please cover up..." Soon she stands and walks to her clothes that are piled up in a corner of the room. Moments later, he decides to look at her to ask something, and gets a sight that he won't forget, a nude Rias bending down to pick up her underwear.

A trickle of blood trails down his nose because of the view, and slams his face to the floor.

Rias slips on her underwear and asks Issei to help her with her bra. Moments later, she sits on his bed "I am Rias Gremory, your new master."

"?!"

"Can I call you just Issei?" she asks

He nods "Why the hell where you naked in my bed?" the surprise in his voice is evident.

_'Ufufu, he's so cute when he's flustered.' _Rias thinks to herself.

"You where gravely wounded and I needed to bathe your body in magic to help the healing process."

"I get that, but why where you naked?" he asks

"Didn't I tell you? I was helping you heal faster, and the only way to do that is by direct skin contact." She responds in a matter of fact tone.

"..." he couldn't answer _'Oh my god, did I rape her? Did I take advantage of her? That could have happened, with my strength and all, and she's a girl...'_

"Relax, I'm still a virgin." She said with a smile, knowing quite well the thoughts that roamed his mind.

He sighed in relief, a bit surprised because she seemed to read his mind. He lifts himself up and starts to get dressed, his back to her to avoid showing his "equipment" that had awakened. When he finishes, he steps out of his room and carries Asia to her room, laying her on her bed, and tucking her in. He leaves a note telling her that he will explain everything when he arrives in the afternoon and proceeds to prepare breakfast for the three of them.

After a hefty eggs and bacon breakfast, he places some in a bowl for Asia and heads out to school with Rias.

At school, rumors start to spread about Rias going out with Issei, and he can hear everything. Rias tells him that she will send someone to fetch him after school, and leaves him, heading to the second floor.

**~Rias POV~**

After leaving Issei, I head up the stairs and find Sona looking down to where Issei is. She looks lost in thought, but to my surprise, she addresses me "I see you found yourself a new servant...and a good one at that. What motivated you to turn him? You're never this impulsive when choosing servants…plus you barely know him."

"Ohh...I have a feeling about him..." I tell her while looking over to my cute servant with a grin on my face.

"I just hope that this 'feeling' comes from your gut...and not somewhere else." She said while a huge smirk crept on her face.

I stammer a bit to answer, while I cover my face with my hair to hide my blush. _'Although my chest felt pleasantly warm last night... No! What am I thinking...'_

"N-no! I-it's not like that, ok?" I try to convince her, but I feel like I'm saying it to convince myself.

"Right..." she says with an amused look and a wink. My face feels hotter that the bastard's flames and I look down to hide my face.

From a distance the bell rings. "Rias, I have something to tell you later. I will pass by the clubroom after school to tell you." my friend Sona tells me before heading to her class.

After class, she came by my club room, we discussed the rising threat of stray devils and the request of elimination sent by my father, Lord Gremory. Later on she questioned me about my new piece. She questioned everything about my cute Issei, from how I met him to how I turned him, and after what seemed like hours, she finally left and my peerage, minus Issei entered the room. I ask Kiba to fetch Issei and after 15 minutes he arrives with Issei in tow. He sits on the couch, overly relaxed, with Koneko next to him and Kiba sits on the opposite couch. "Now to the first order of business, we the Occult Research Club would like to welcome you." I tell Issei. He smiles softly and Akeno arrives from the back with tea cups. She hands one to Issei and follows to spread the rest to us. "Also, we want to officially welcome you to the House of Gremory" He sits up momentarily and smiles.

"...You don't feel bad?" Koneko asks on her flat tone. "Why should I? I arrive to my hometown and meet some nice people. Then you revive me after I'm killed and accept me to your house, what more kindness can I ask for? You have given me a second lease on life, a new chance to protect my family and friends." I am wide-eyed at his reasoning and Akeno seems to be...happy. Kiba smiles and Koneko looks relieved. "Wow...amazing. Now Issei, you where killed because the Fallen Angels believed you had a dangerous Sacred Gear, right?" He sits straight, paying attention and nods. "Ok, now I want you to focus all of your will and try to summon your Sacred Gear." I sit on my desk, crossing my legs, while Issei stands in front of me and tries to summon his Sacred Gear. _'OMG Rias-san, I can see your black laced thong!...ISSEI! Don't stare! Concentrate! Don't behave like a pervert!' Issei thinks. _He fails various times and has a slight red face, maybe he concentrated too hard I think.

"Don't worry, maybe you're not ready yet for it. We received a request to exterminate a stray from Duke Gremory. Issei, I want you to observe us and see how we fight." I tell my cute servant. He nods and we head to the location of the stray. When we arrive, I start explaining Issei my servant's abilities. The knight's trait is unparalleled speed, the rook's trait is unmatched attack and defense, and the queen's trait is a mix of all the traits of the other pieces, the knight's unparalleled speed, the rook's unmatched attack and defense and the bishop's increased magical powers. First, Kiba slashes the stray's hands, then Koneko punches the devil away and finally, Akeno fires lightning at the stray, leaving it almost dead. A weird hand attacked me but lucky for me, Issei defends me. I mouth a thank you to him and proceed to kill the stray. After that we head to the clubroom and I dismiss everyone for the day.

**At Issei's home, his POV**

I arrive home after nearly having a nosebleed thanks to Rias-san. I head to the living room and find Asia watching TV. "Tadaima Asia" I say. She turns around and after a second, a smile appears on her face. She stands and closes the distance between us. I receive a bear hug from her, and give her a soft one in return while patting her head. "Okaeri Issei-nii" She greets and smiles, but her smile is replaced by an angry face. "Onii-chan, what were you doing this morning in your room with Rias-sempai?" Her aura is somewhat scary and I remembered what transpired. I swallow hard and proceed to explain to her what Rias told me. She visibly calms down, but her voice is still scary.

"I hope you didn't take advantage of the opportunity and did something perverted to Rias-sempai." My mouth fell open. I open and close my mouth trying to say something, but nothing comes out. She starts to giggle and I look at her. She smiles and says. "Relax onii-chan, I know you won't do that." She then starts to giggle some more and laugh loudly. I decide to get my revenge on her and start to tickle her. She starts to thrash around the couch and begs me to stop. "I will stop if you tell me why did you give me the necklace and what does it do." She agrees to the terms and I stop my assault. She then sits next to me. "Ise-nii, the necklace I gave you controls your powers, as long as..."

**The next day Rias POV**

Today classes went normal. Issei proved to be very smart academically, answering most of the questions about math and English. His Japanese is excellent and his science is average. Sadly his history is deficient. I could help him with that class. I smile sweetly at him, and he looks away with a slightly red face._ 'He's smart and cute, a double score...'. _I make a small victory dance in my head and listen to the rest of the class. After class, we head to the cafeteria to get lunch and Issei sits alone. I sit with Akeno at the table reserved for the members of the Occult Research Club and call my cute servant "Issei, come and sit with us, this table is for the club members." I wave at him while calling him. His body tensed up, but he still turned to see us. Mere moments later, he relaxes, and smiles back. I look to my side and Akeno is smiling at him with the happiest expression I have seen on her face.

There is a seat in between Akeno and me and he sits there. I look at Akeno and she glares at me, like saying this means war, so I decide to lean in on Issei. Akeno sees this and does something a bit more aggressive, she hugs his arm and asks him for a walk home. Kiba notices the something around me and Akeno and drags Koneko away to god knows where in a hurry. After they leave, I start to glare at Akeno. We release Issei and have a staring match. After I win by a hair, I notice something very important, Issei is gone and his place is occupied with a note (Rias-san, Akeno-san, its 12:10 and I have to get some stuff for the clubroom. Meet you two there, Issei) I feel a bit sad. We went and had a silent argument over Issei while he was in front of us. I sigh and Akeno looks troubled. We both agree to make it up to Issei later, somehow. Its 1:20 and we both leave for the clubroom. When we arrive, Issei is napping on the couch, Kiba is reading and Koneko is eating her sweets on the couch next to Issei. I wake up Issei, start officially the club activities and Kiba leaves for his contract. Koneko had more than one contract today and I asked Issei to lend Koneko a hand. He agreed and tried to jump using a magic circle, but he failed. It appears that his demonic powers are too weak, so I tell him to go on a bike.

**Issei POV**

_'What fucking demon goes to a summon on a bike ?! A stupid bike!'_ After I arrive, Morisawa-san ignored me because he called for Koneko, but I told him about her multiple contracts and after fifteen minutes he understood. We talked for a while with green tea in our cups, and I watch all episodes of Drag-so Ball because of him.

I head home without a contract. "Bucho is going to kill me when I get there..." as I trail of, I don't notice the rock in my way and fall unceremoniously to the ground face first. Soon, my devil senses kick in and I roll to the side to avoid what came at me. I look to where I was and see a light spear. A mysterious woman is approaching me while talking "Ohh, so you are the one Dohnaseek was ordered to kill. Seems he failed on his task. Why do I have to clean up his shit all the time? Prepare to die boy" She forms another light spear and throws it at me. I avoid it and try to tap into my dragon powers, but something blocks me access. Then I start to remember what Rias told me.

**Flashback**

"Issei, to summon your Sacred Gear, you must focus and think of the strongest thing you know. Sacred Gears respond to the will of the owner. The more you want it, the more chance the Sacred Gear will appear and work."

**Flashback end**

After some moments, my Sacred Gear appears. Mmmm, not bad, a red glove like gauntlet with a green gem and two spikes appears on my hand. The mystery woman starts to laugh and cackle uncontrollably. "Jajajajaj, Raynare wasted her time on a simple Twice Critical! And to think that our intelligence classified you as a potential threat to us, but what you have can't even scratch us! Luck is on your side today, I have to report this" and with this she left, while I wondered what had happened. I pick up my bike, mount it and head to the clubroom.

**~Later that night~**

I arrive at the clubroom and Rias is waiting for me with Akeno. I sigh and proceed to approach the desk, knowing that I might get scolded for not making a contract. Rias unfolds her arms from under her chest and stands directly in front of me.

SLAP!

After I head to her, a loud slap is heard. My cheek feels like on fire, but I ignore it and look at her. A lone tear rolls down her face "Don't you ever try to fight a Fallen Angel alone! You could have died! Now we have a bad standing with them..." She said with a downcast expression. _'Now I'm curious. How did I make a bad standing?' _"Look Issei, they were ordered to have you killed, and now they know that we revived you. That gives them a reason to be mad at us, but it's not your fault. We didn't know that the contract was close to fallen angels." Rias tells me while whipping her face and sitting down on her chair. _'Ahhh, that's why. This leading stuff sure is hard.' _I look at Akeno and she has a pained expression on her face. "Go home Issei, your work for today is done." Rias dismisses me and I leave.

**~Akeno POV~**

I watch as Rias slaps Issei on the face. It hurts to see that, but she does it only once. After she explains why we now have a bad standing, she dismisses him and we stay alone. "Weren't you a bit too rough on him Rias? He's new to this you know..." I say. She looks at me with pain written all over her face "I know...but if I'm not this rough, he won't understand. I felt horrible when I slapped him." _'Maybe I could comfort him and make him understand why Rias did that...'. _"You may go Akeno, I'll clean up here." Rias tells me while starting to sort her pile of papers.

I bow and leave to find him, but he vanished into thin air. I look around town for nearly an hour, but I can't find him. I find myself at a park and decide to take a rest. After ten minutes, a lone guy walks in my field of view and sits on the grass, in a meditation pose. With my enhanced sight I see his hair, a brown mop of hair that falls wildly to his sides, but it has a kind of neatness to it. As I observe him, his right hand glows a faint green color and something appears on it, a red glove like object with yellow spikes that covers his upper palm and part of his forearm.

Fire then appears on his hand and I panicked slightly. The fire dances in his hand but he doesn't get burned, and I watch entranced as he makes shapes with the fire until two miniature western dragons appear from the flames. The increased light from the fire allows me to see his clothing better. He has a uniform, white shirt with black vertical stripes and what looks like a jacket next to him. The jacket looks extremely familiar, so I decide to get close to get a better look at it. As he converses with the flames, that seem to have a life of their own, I inspect the jacket and find to to be the Kuou Academy jacket. Soon a voice calls me, one that I've heard before.

{Who goes th...Ahh, it's you. It has been a long time Miss Fallen Angel. Are you a Devil now? }

The voice startled me and I fall to the ground loudly. Issei doesn't notice me and continues his conversation with one of the fire dragons. "Yeah, it happened a few months after the incident." I respond.

{Mmm...Does he remember you?}

"No, but we are in the same class and peerage, and the good thing is that he didn't change after all this time, he's still the Issei I remember."

{Ohhh, (the miniature fire dragon smiles) being so close to you might weaken the memory erase. You better prepare yourself. His memory might return.[His memories will surely return being so close to her]} "Thanks for the heads up...Da...ki, Dagi...no..."

{My name is Ddraig. Be prepared. I must go now, my partner Albion must be done with him.} After that the voice vanishes and I slowly open my eyes again, to find Issei staring at me with his face really close to mine. "What are you doing here Akeno-san?" He asks while tilting his head to the side and looking at me as if checking me out. I can't produce a single word and drop my head. I try to stand up and leave, but he grabs my hand and I look at him with my face as red as his glove thing. Now that I get a closer look at it, it looks like a small gauntlet with a green gem and two yellow spikes. I guess that it's his Sacred Gear. I try to say something but I can't. "If you want you can stay here.

Sometimes I feel lonely when I meditate, and your company is soothing." As he says this, he releases my hand and I feel like my face makes Rias' crimson hair jealous. I sit down next to him. He starts meditating again and fire spreads from his right hand. He then extends his hand, like he wants me to touch it. I get my hand close but hesitate and retract it. He looks at me with an amused face and with his left hand, that's not covered in flames, grabs my hand to immobilize it. He then opens his hand that is covered in flames on top of mine and the fire drops from his hand to mine like if the fire where a mere object. I frantically try to move my hand but he stops me and motions me to look at my hand.

My hand feels pleasantly warm and the fire doesn't burn me. I am amazed by the fire in my hand as he explains to me that if he wants it he can make his fire harmless. I explain to him why Rias did what she did, he understands, and after nearly an hour it's nearing midnight. He stands up and helps me stand, then asks where my house is and he takes me there. He lets me at my house and says goodnight while sporting a very warm smile. I walk to my room and plop down on my bed. His smile warms my heart and I fall asleep with the thought of his smile.

**~Normal POV~**

As Issei walks to his house, he passes the school and notices that the lights of the Old School Building are turned on. He walks to the building and enters, noticing a door that is locked with chains. He decides to look around but is startled. "…What are you doing here Issei-sempai?" Koneko appears out of nowhere. She is eating sweets and has her hair pins off, she's wearing a cat print shirt and shorts that look like pj's.

"Crap Koneko, don't scare me like that. I was just curious as to why the lights are on, then I saw the door and got curious as to why it was chained."

She looks at him looking for a lie "…Rias is doing some club work, and I can't talk about the door." She says.

"Ahhhh. Let me see if she needs any help." Koneko nods at him and leaves. With the corner of his eye, he sees something white move fast and turns to look at the object but finds nothing, only Koneko walking away and turning at a corner. He heads to the clubroom and opens the door. There Rias is talking to some woman with silver hair. Both of them look at Issei "Oh, I'm sorry Rias-san, I didn't know you had business with important people..." The silver haired woman looks at him surprised, recognizing him, but regains her composure quickly. "Do not worry, my business with Lady Rias has been taken care of. If you'll excuse me Rias, I will be on my way. " she turns to Issei, and gives him a bow complimented with a smile. Issei bows at her respectfully and she smiles sincerely, something even Rias has never seen from her towards anyone except her brother. A white magic circle appears at her feet and she vanishes._ 'How does he know who she is? I'll have to ask him later about her.' _Rias thought to herself.

"What are you doing here Issei?" She asks him after a few seconds of silence. "I was walking home and saw the clubroom lights on. I came here and Koneko told me you had club work and I decided to lend you a hand." She smiles sweetly at him "I'm all done with the club work. I had a reunion with someone and that's why the lights were on. Head home and rest Issei." He's curious about what was the business the silver haired woman had with Rias, but he obeys his master and heads home to rest. When he arrives, there is a note on the fridge (Dear Issei-nii, I found out that the church is run-down and I want to fix it. Won't be home for three days. Food is on the fridge for when you get home. Take care. Your imoutou Asia.) He sighs and heads to his room with the plate of food in hand, eats it and decides to sleep early.

**Two Days later Issei POV**

After school, Rias called us to the clubroom. When I arrive, Kiba and Koneko are sitting on the sofa while Akeno-san is nowhere to be seen. The sound of a shower breaks the silence, and I look at Kiba incredulously. "Is there a shower here?" Kiba looks up from his book and nods. Koneko stands and offers me a candy bar, which I accept and eat it while taking a seat near her. I get bored fast, so I decide to inspect my Sacred Gear.

After I summon it, Koneko looks away from her candy bar and stares at it, which gives me the chills. Akeno-san appears out of nowhere, like Koneko did two days ago. "Ufufu, impressive Issei-kun, you got a Twice Critical. Your Sacred Gear doubles your strength after ten seconds and holds that boost for a few minutes. It might not be much, but if you improve your physical strength, it can work for longer." Akeno-san informs me and the rest of us, while holding a towel in her hand. She heads to the bathroom and comes out moments later.

Soon Rias steps out, only in her towel, and my blood rushes to my nose, but I control it. Simultaneously, my "little friend" decides to wake up and I make an attempt to cover him with the hand that has the Sacred Gear, _'I'm not a pervert like those two that peep at girls, but I'm a man and her impressive bosom is nice..What! No! Bad Issei!.' _Rias heads to the change screen near the desk and starts talking "Issei, Koneko has multiple requests this afternoon, again, could you lend her a hand with one of them?" "Yeah, no prob Bucho." I answer her. "…Thank you Issei-sempai." Koneko says with her flat tone, bows and leaves via magic circle to her request.

I say my goodbyes and head to the request on my bike. When I arrive, I knock at the door, but no one answers. I notice the door open and head in, announcing myself as I lock the door behind me and leave my shoes there. When I reach the living room, I step on a puddle and raise my foot to look. My sock is drenched in blood and I get startled. A man sitting on the couch laughs manically. "Jajajaja Looks like my day just got better. First I eliminate this sinner that called a Devil, and now I get to kill a shitty Devil. I am the exorcist Freed Sellzen, and I am the one that will rid the world of your shitty existence." as he says this, he pulls out his gun and I summon my Sacred Gear.

"Ohh, the shitty Devil has a Sacred Gear. Well you mother fucker, why don't you come at me and show me what a lousy Devil can do!" He raises his gun and I run at him. He shoots at me and I use my Sacred Gear to deflect the bullets, but I can't block them all and I get hit on my thigh. "Ahhhh! What the hell!?" I scream in pain. "This is my exorcist gun with blessed bullets. It's very useful for killing ass-holes like you! Bhuahahahaha! And this is my light sword. Time to die, shitty Devil!" He pulls out a sword-less hilt and a beam of light appears on it. He then proceeds shoots me again and I jump to the side to avoid the bullet, but he uses his sword and slashes me in the back. I wail out in pain, but then a sound calls our attention. At the back of the house, a fight seems to have developed, and screams are heard. Fire starts to come from the back and a guy runs out with most of his clothes singed. Freed raises his hand to strike me down, but a scream stops him. "Nooooo!"

I look and see…Asia? "What are you doing here Asia?" I ask. Freed looks at her and goes to her. "You snotty little bitch, you were supposed to maintain the barrier." He slaps her and I growl at him. "Ohhhh, do you know her you fucking creep?" Freed asks and I simply ignore him. "Asia, escape and head home! I'll meet you there!" I tell her.

Freed looks at her. "So your family is just a fucking Devil you whore? Better for me. Now I can kill him without asking Kalawarner." He smiled manically and drew his gun at me. Asia stepped in front of him and pleaded him to stop. Freed used his sword and slashed Asia's clothes. Then he started groping her while keeping his gun at her face. "You know what happens to bad sisters...they said not to harm you…but now I don't care. What would people say to you, a sister, when they find out a priest had his way with her?" I could see the fear in Asia's eyes. As she attempted to cover herself; the priest handled her chest and had his gun to her. My rage soared and I challenged him. "Get your dirty hands off of my sister you bastard! I won't have mercy on you if you dare to harm her!"

He licked his lips and kept groping Asia. "Mighty words for a low-class Devil like you. Well, you shitty Devil, it's time to end you." He left Asia and pulled his sword to kill me. When he was about to hit me, a magic circle appeared in front of me and I fell back. Then a black sword appeared from the magic circle and blocked the light sword. Kiba appeared from the circle and kept Freed away. Soon, Koneko and Akeno-san come out of the circle. "I'm sorry, but he's one of us. I can't let you harm him." Kiba declared. "Ufufu, what a piece of work this guy is." Akeno-san said. "And you, my girl, are a nice piece of ass. After I exorcise I love to grab a nice piece of Devil ass." Freed said "…Wow, what a perv." Koneko retorted flatly. Freed then looks at Kiba, then at me, and has a lecherous face. "Tell me now pretty boy, are you the the one that gives and he receives...or is it the other way around?" Kiba looked at Freed with disgust. "Damn, for a priest you sure have a foul mouth." As he kept laughing, Rias came out of the portal and went straight for me.

"Are you ok Issei?" She asked while looking at me. I look down ashamed, while I feel tears fall down my face. "I'm sorry Bucho. I couldn't make a contract." I say. "Don't be, I'm the one who should be sorry. You are so wounded and you still care more about how I feel." She tells me. Then she ordered Koneko to grab me, since she said that Fallen Angels where coming. I fight her grip, trying to get to Asia but Rias tells me that only people from her house can use the portal. "Issei, I'll be fine. Just go and take care of yourself. I can take care of myself." Asia tells me. "NOOO! I can't leave you! Rias, let me go! I have to protect her!" I scream as the portal activates. I look at Asia and she's smiling, while tears run down her face. "Good bye Issei. I'll m..." She said sweetly, but I couldn't hear the rest because the portal took us to the clubroom. "Noooo! Rias! Let's go and get her!" I yell at her. "Issei-kun, you are badly hurt, and we need you to heal first." Akeno-san tells me, but I don't listen to her. "…Sempai, you need to calm down. If you go there wounded like that, you can die." Koneko said, inexpressively as always, but a hint of concern was evident in her voice. "Man, I can get why you want to go there and help her, but she's a nun and Rias won't let you help." Kiba tried to reason.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I don't care what Rias thinks! I will rescue my sister no matter what!" I tell them angrily. Kiba and Akeno-san look shocked. Koneko just smiles weakly with big eyes. Rias comes from the back of the room with a surprised face. "She's your sister?" she asked still not believing her ears. "Well, she's not my real sister, she's my step sister. Her parents took me in when I was little, lost in the streets of Europe. I never cared if she was my step sister or not, to me she's my sister and I swore to keep her safe." I finish my speech and Kiba smiles, Koneko nods, Akeno-san has tears rolling down her cheeks while smiling and Rias is in the same boat as Akeno-san. "Look Issei, we need to use our heads and think straight, and you need to recuperate from your wounds." As she said this, she gestured Akeno-san and Koneko to help her. Both of them took my shirt, Akeno-san started healing my back with her magic and Koneko used her healing abilities on my leg. After they were done, Rias-san bandaged me and I headed outside to the clearing near the back of the Old School Building. I sit in a meditation pose and summon my fires. Soon the two dragons form from the fire and I talk to Ddraig.

**Rias POV**

After this revelation that Asia is Issei's sister, he leaves and Akeno follows him a few moments later. I look at Kiba, asking him silently if he knew, and he shakes his head. Koneko shakes her head and then gestures me to go and find him. I nod and head out to find him. Outside I see Akeno next to Issei, silent, like trying to listen to something. I get close to her and she turns to face me. "Rias, what's wrong?" She asked. "I wondered what happened to Issei, so I went to find him. Why are you here?" I ask. "When he meditates he can communicate with the dragons inside of him. I was calling the one I talked to the other time, but he won't respond. I wanted to ask him about Asia." She says, a bit downcast.

Soon, a voice calls the two beauties. «How goes there...You there, Miss Fallen Angel/Devil, where you the one calling Ddraig? » "Yes, I...we wanted to ask Ddraig something about Issei's past."Akeno tells the fire in front of her and extends her hand. I grab her hand to stop her from burning herself, but she tells me it's ok and goes to touch the small fire dragon. I have my eyes that are about to pop out of my sockets, but she just touches the fire. He lets himself be petted and rests on Akeno's lap. «What do you two wish to know about Issei's past? » "We would like to know what happened to Issei in Europe." I tell the flame. «Ahhh, sit down. This is a long story, and it may take a while. » I sit next to Akeno and listen to the dragon.

**Meanwhile with Issei (His POV)**

"Ddraig, I need you to talk to you." I call him and soon he responds. { Partner, feeling better from your injuries? What do you need to talk about?} "I'm fine. I want to know if the magic you taught me has healing capabilities, or any capabilities other than combat."

{Mmmmm...Your wind magic has some healing and support capabilities...your shadow magic can nullify light damage, but it's an extremely advanced technique[But with your lineage you will be able to master it easily, you just have to discover it.]...your fire magic can cauterize wounds and smelt metals in a forge...your thunder magic can be used as a defibrillator and to power electrical appliances...your sound magic can be used as a type of sonar...your iron magic can be used as tools like hammers, or knives, also delicate tools like a scalpel or tweezers for pulling stuff out of a body...and your poison magic can remove poison, but it's very tricky and dangerous, if done wrong you can die.}

I was amazed by all the things I could do besides fight. "Ok Ddraig, I want you to teach me how to heal using wind, how to nullify light using shadow magic and how to remove poison." Ddraig seemed in shock. {Are you sure you want to learn that boy? The healing is simple, butt light nullifying is extremely hard to master, and poison removal can kill you...and I don't want to kill my host.}

"I am sure of it, but I think that if you can just take my consciousness to the void, if I fail, my body won't die." {That could work, but I cannot guarantee your survival if you fail the poison removal.}

"It's ok. I will take the risk." {Jajaja. You are amusing partner. I will teach you and show my determination.}

After five minutes of silence, Ddraig calls me. {Partner, the preparations for the transport are ready. I told Albion about it and he will join us later. He's talking to your master and Akeno.} "What are Rias and Akeno-san asking Albion?" I ask Ddraig curiously. {Albion said something about how you met Asia and your past in Europe. He will tell us later, we must leave now. Your consciousness will leave for two human days. I believe that time is enough for teaching you all that you asked for.}" Ok. Let's go Ddraig, I have no time to lose, some Fallen Angels kidnapped Asia and I need this so I can rescue her." Ddraig nods his head and we leave for the void.

**With Rias and Akeno (Rias POV)**

After what seems like a horror story from the dragon that calls himself Albion, he tells us that Issei's consciousness will leave for two days. He moves towards Issei and lands next to the other fire. Soon both fires die down and Issei collapses. Akeno grabs him in the nick of time before he receives more injuries and we take him to his room, carefully, so we don't open his wounds again. We lay him on the bed and decide that one of us will stay with him to watch over him, changing every few hours. Akeno takes first watch and I leave for my room. I lay on my bed and fall asleep.

**Two Days later (Normal POV)**

Issei woke up, and found Akeno sleeping on a chair next to his bed, gripping his hand. He pokes her face to wake her up and a few pokes later she does. "Good morning Akeno-san" he says. She yawns and greets him. She then looks at Issei and notices that her hand is warm. After a quick peek at her hand, she notices that their hands are together with their fingers intertwined and she removes it extremely fast, sporting a very cute blush. Issei smiles at Akeno's antics. Soon he asks about Asia and she told him that she didn't arrive, and Issei started panicking.

He decided to look for her against Akeno's suggestion. "Issei-kun, your wounds haven't healed yet. You should refrain from moving too much. You could open your wounds again…" She tries to tell him, but he had already left. He left and headed for the nearby park, sensing her smell there when he arrived. The scent at the park leads him to a burger shop and an arcade. He looks at the arcade, but he can't find her, but picks up her smell heading out to a nearby fountain. There, he finds the mystery woman that attacked him holding Asia, who seems to be out cold with bruises on her body while the mysterious woman has burn marks. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" Issei asks while summoning his Twice Critical and flames covering his hands.

"Ooohhh, so scary." she says sarcastically "I am taking her and there is nothing you can do about it." "Like hell I'll let you take her!" Issei, mad at her, jumps and punches her, but she blocks his punch with a light spear. "Ahhhh!" He howls in pain because the tip of the spear impaled his arm. He falls to the fountain and the woman throws a spear at him. He moves away, but not fast enough, for the spear gets his leg and he collapses, giving the captor the time she needed to escape. He was expecting an incredible amount of pain, but he only had pain similar to when you break a few bones. He tried using his shadow magic, but he couldn't master the technique with Ddraig, and couldn't nullify the pain.

With a heavy step and some blood dripping from his legs, Issei heads to the clubroom. There, Koneko calls Akeno and Rias. Akeno and Koneko tend to his wounds while Rias scolds him. "Rias, we have to do something. Those Fallen Angels have kidnapped Asia! Let's go rescue her!" The power of the necklace that Asia gave Issei, weakened because of the distance, can't control Issei's powers and fire starts to lick his legs. Akeno, startled, backs off from Issei and looks at Rias. "Calm down Issei, we can't simply barge in and beat everyone. We need to think first. Besides, the Fallen Angels are in a church. If we barge in there we will have trouble with the angels." Rias tried to reason with him. "I don't fucking care about that! She was kidnapped and I need to rescue her! If you want to avoid trouble, remove me from your house. I just want to make sure she's safe. I don't care what happens to me!"

SLAPP!

Rias had her hand held high. "Don't you EVER ask me to remove you from my house again! I am your master and I do care what happens to you, so does Koneko, Asia, Kiba and Akeno." she tells him. Everyone mentioned nods in approval. "But I'm a useless piece for you, I'm just a pawn. The useless piece that can be sacrificed." He reasons. "..." no one answers. Rias takes a deep breath to calm down. "Pawns are not useless Issei. What is the ability of a pawn?" She asks, and he doesn't respond. "Issei, the pawn's ability is 'promotion', same as in real chess. Once a pawn reaches enemy territory, it can obtain a promotion to any piece except the king." Issei looks like he understood what she meant. "To receive a promotion, you must get to enemy territory. A good example of it is the church. Now Akeno and I have some matters to deal with. We will be back later."

She calls Akeno and both leave. Issei decides to attack the church knowing well that Rias will be against it, so he asks for Kiba and Koneko's help. All of them agree and leave for the church. The three of them reach the church and engage Freed. After a beating given by the Gremory team, they head to the basement of the church where the ceremony that Freed told them was taking place. Inside the basement, over 20 priests were waiting for them. At the end of the room, there is a type of altar and two people are standing at the end, one had a hood on and the other one was the Fallen Angel Raynare. Kiba and Koneko deal with the rogue priests while Issei runs to get Asia while summoning his Sacred Gear. The man in the hood steps to the side while Raynare stays still. The man then unfurls his ten black wings, laughs loudly and says. "Congratulations boy. This is your prize for reaching this far." He points at Asia, and the restraints on her get released and she falls to the ground. Issei grabs her before she hits the ground and starts to cradle her head. "I…ssei…" She says in a small voice while crying. "Shhh, don't waste your strength. Let's get you out of here and I'll have Akeno-san heal you." He tells her, but she knew that she was not going to recuperate. When they reach the church hall, Issei places Asia on a bench and she starts to close her eyes.

Issei quickly grabs her hand, for him it was ice cold. "Asia…Asia…stay with me sis. You will be alright. Akeno-san will heal you, and you will be fine. After that I will take you to karaoke…and bowling…and you can meet my new friends…They are some nice people. *sniff* Koneko is small and sweet, she might be a year younger than you, but you two will get along great. *sniff* Kiba is a good guy, I think that he's a bit of an airhead. Akeno-san and Rias-san are very nice and affectionate…" He continues, but she stops him. She raises her hand to his face, places a finger on his lips to silence him, and caresses his cheek gently. "Onii-chan, please don't cry. Thanks to you I was able to be happy…you must know, same as me, that I won't be able to survive th…" Asia tells him while stroking his cheek as gently as her debilitating body permitted her, but he doesn't allow her to finish her sentence. "Yes you will Asia-nee. You have to! You are my sister and I need you! We will get away from here and resume our lives." He tells her while a torrent of tears flows from his eyes. "Issei, please…I'm so happy…I will always treasure you as my brother…Thank you…" Asia speaks in a small voice while her breathing gets shallower and her hand wipes away his tears gently.

"Thanks…Onii-chan…I love y…" With this, Asia's hand falls to her side and stops moving. Her chest stops rising and falling, signalizing her passing. Issei starts sobbing hard and crying loudly. "Why God…Why did you take her away from me!? Why didn't you listen to her prayer!? Was it because she was family of a Devil? WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE MEE! GIVE HER BACK!" Issei screams. Soon a voice reaches to him. "Mmm…a Devil asking for forgiveness in a church. If you want to repent, I can kill you and maybe, just maybe, God can forgive you." The hooded man from before talks to Issei. "I'll kill you, you mother fucking bastard. Hurting me is something, but hurting Asia is crossing the line!" Issei yells at him. "Ohoho, what spirit you have. Sadly, I won't be your opponent, she will." As the hooded man points to a corner, Raynare appears. "She will fight you, and neither you, nor her can do anything about it! She's being controlled by my magic. (The turmoil of emotions inside of Issei start to destroy his sanity. With Asia gone, his necklace stops working.  
><strong>Flashback<strong>

"…as long as I am alive, the necklace will consume part of my magic and suppress your dragonic powers; and if I allow it, the necklace will permit you to tap into your dragonic powers. If I were to die, the necklace will stop working and your powers will be accessible to you without restrictions." Asia told Issei.

**Flashback end**

His Sacred Gear starts to shine brightly and emit an incredible aura.)

"Give her back…" He whispers. The ten winged man looks at him incredulously. The aura Issei emits is comparable to a middle-class Devil, and he was just reincarnated as a Devil no more than a week ago. "Finish him Raynare. I must meet with my associate and deal with him." With this, the ten winged man left. "Bhuahahaha, it seems you couldn't do anything for the sister here. She was all 'Issei-nii will rescue me.' But in the end you couldn't do anything!" Issei kept silent. His Sacred Gear kept releasing an incredible amount of aura. "Hahaha, I forgot…I'm a Devil now, so God won't listen to me…Maybe I should pray to Maou…yeah, I will do that. Maou, I know you exist…I want to ask you for a favor…please…" Issei kept mumbling to himself. "Have you lost your mind…" Raynare asks with fake concern. "Give me the strength, Maou-sama, to be able to kick this Fallen Angel's ass!" As he said this his Sacred Gear shone brightly. { Boosted Gear! First Liberation!} The Twice Critical on his hand transformed to the Longuinus-class Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear. The small glove broke and expanded, covering his whole forearm, then two spikes appeared close to his elbow and the jewel broke and turned into a emerald green gem with a red-ish hew in the center.

"!" Raynare had her eyes the size of saucers. Soon, his body started emmiting a strange aura, one that the Fallen Angel couldn't recognize. Scales appeared on Issei's forearms and neck, and fire started to swell around him. The slits in his eyes started expanding and contracting uncontrollably. The Fallen beauty started to shake uncontrollably. Issei lunged at her with incredible speed and punched her on her gut. She flew to the other side of the church and groaned. She stood up and looked at his eyes; the brown color they possessed changed to a completely black color. Soon, Issei started transforming, his limbs turned thicker and he grew black colored scales. His forepaws had red coloring with yellow spikes rising from them and green specks.

The dragon in front of Raynare glared at her, then at Asia's body, then back at her. The expression on it was one of sorrow and it attacked Raynare without restraint. With a single swipe, Raynare flew through the church and exited through the hole created by the force of the throw. Rias and Akeno walked inside of the church and were astonished by what they found. A Dragon, who seemed to be looking at something below it, a destroyed church, and a hole where black feathers were seen. Kiba and Koneko came behind the two beauties. Rias approaches the Dragon. "Issei, is that you?" the Dragon looks at her, but then lowers his gaze to Asia. Rias then gets closer, but he snarls at her. "It's me Rias. Please relax."

While saying this, she closed the distance and tried to touch the Dragon. The creature, mad, swipes his paw and Rias flies to a wall, bruising a few ribs and receiving a cut to the head. Seeing this, Akeno runs towards the Dragon while tears cascade down her beautiful pale white face and hugs one of its legs. "Issei-kun, please, return to the one I remember…the one I love." The last part, Akeno said it barely as a whisper, but he heard them. The Dragon looks at Akeno, and a tear falls down his face. The creature starts to change shape and after a minute, the Dragon turns into a boy. The boy raises a hand and gently wipes the tears away from her face"A…keno-chan…I lo…" Issei can't finish his sentence and collapses on the floor of exhaustion. Akeno grabs him before he hits the ground and hugs him tenderly. Rias wakes up and heads towards Asia.

Koneko walked outside and returned to the church, while dragging something. A Fallen Angel, hurt and beat. The two great One-sama's approached Asia and revived her as one of the members of the house of Gremory. Rias then walks towards Koneko who is holding the Fallen Angel. "My name is Rias Gremory. Pleased to make you acquaintance, Fallen Angel Raynare, even if only for a little while." Raynare lowers her head and doesn't respond, a tear falls down her face. "You hurt one of my servants and one of his family, something unforgivable. Any last words?" Raynare raises her head. "I deserve this, I am better off dead. I tried…

but I only hurt him." Rias humfed and gathered a considerable amount of Destruction Magic in her hand. In the moment she is about to thrust her power at Raynare, Issei stops her. "Bucho, please, let me talk alone with her." Rias is bewildered by his decision, but allows it. Everyone clears the hall except Issei and Raynare. He uses his wind magic and heals her. "Raynare, leave. I have decided to spare you. I haven't forgiven you, but maybe with time I will." Raynare is amazed by his kindness. She starts to sob and nods. He then helps her stand and lets her leave. Issei calls Rias and the rest of the Occult Research Club, telling them that they can enter the church. When they enter, Raynare is gone and Issei proceeds to explain why he lets Raynare leave and heads to Asia. He starts to cry again and grabs a hold of her delicate hand. Soon he feels that her hand squeezes his lightly. "..!.." He starts to shed tears of joy. "Welcome back sis…" He then hugs her affectionately and sobs. "Let's go home Asia…let's go home." As she stands, Issei collapses of fatigue and exhaustion.

**The next day Issei POV**

I wake up and attempt to move, but I can't. My eyes slowly adjust to the light and I can see my room ceiling. I try to move my legs, but they feel sore. I reach for my cel, but I find a mop of black hair next to me. After looking, she's wearing her Kuou Academy uniform and is sleeping next to me. Akeno-chan. Her white skin has an eerie glow thanks to the low light that filters into the room from the closed curtain. I decide to let her sleep, while I decide to just admire the girl…no, the woman I love. She stirs in her sleep and hugs one of my arms. Twenty minutes later, she wakes up. "Fuaaa…" She yawns cutely and hugs my arm again tightly. "Good morning Akeno-chan." I say lowly. She looks at me and smiles, but then she sees that she's holding my arm like a pillow and blushes a hint of pink. "Akeno-chan, did you mean what you said yesterday?" Her face turned pale. "Issei…I…" Akeno –chan looks down while her cheeks are red and starts to play with a strand of her hair. "Y…yes…" She drops her head in embarrassment. I feel my face really hot. "What a relief. I thought that I was going to be rejected by one of the 'Two Great One-sama's" "Whaaa…?" She asks while making the cutest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen.

The face she is making is irresistible. I steel my nerves and decide to open up my feelings. "Akeno-chan…" Her face is the shade of a tomato and has a big smile, expecting me to say what is in my mind while continuing to play with her hair. The door to my room starts to shake and we both get startled. Then, since I can't tell her because of my nerves, something crazy crosses my mind. I reduced the distance between us and while she is distracted playing with a strand of her silky soft, black hair; I seal her lips with mine. I give her a very short, but sweet kiss on her lips. When I part from her, she has her face, ears and neck a deep shade of red and is a stuttering mess. I smile at her. I decide to hug her and she smiles on my chest while leaning in on my hug. Suddenly, the door is slammed open and Rias enters the room covered with a dark aura. "Akeno, what are you doing to my Issei?" Akeno smiles. "Ara, ara. I was just being spoiled by 'my Issei-kun.' " She says without faltering. Asia appears from behind Rias while pouting. _'Why are you pouting Asia?'_ Rias starts to ooze more of her scary aura out and only one thought comes to mind. "Issei…" Rias says while clenching her fists. I'm going to die today.

**Answers to reviews**

**MangaMan: It was a lot of fun to write, and thanks. I will keep the good work.**

**Kyuubi: Thanks a lot for your help man. Hope I can count on you for more help in the future.**

**CraZay Jay: Thanks man. Hope you like this next one.**

**See you all on my next chapter! Please Review! MD out!**


End file.
